


Celestial Help

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you are taking a very important test for your Master’s Thesis, and you begin to panic, a friend decides to drop in with some help.





	Celestial Help

You could do this. You could do this. You could do this.  You had been repeating that line over and over and over again in your mind.  This was it, one last standardized test stood between you and your degree.  It was kinda like the GRE but for your field of study.  It was required by the school that you take it and pass it before you got your diploma.

 

So here you were, at the testing center, ready to put your know-how on the line and earn your degree.  You were the only one in today, one of the benefits of coming in at eleven on a Thursday, so you had the entire big room to yourself.  You got yourself situated as the test proctor explained the rules, and handed over your test.  She wished you a quick ‘good luck’ and you were on your own.

 

You had managed well so far.  About three pages in and you only had a couple questions that you had to guess on.  Only one more page to go and you could go home and relax with your boyfriend. 

 

You turned the page and took a deep breath as you read the first question.  It was a tough one.  You tried to work it out, but the answer wasn’t coming to you.  So you did what you did with the others you weren’t sure on, you marked it, made a guess, and moved on.  Those that you had marked you would revisit later…

 

But then the next one was another tough one, then another, then another. 

 

Oh, god.  You thought to yourself.  I’m going to fail! 

 

Your panic began to set in as you read the next question, your hands beginning to shake a bit as you read over the question, and the four possible answers.  It was then that a little voice in your head said ‘it’s A.’

 

You were a bit shocked by the thought, but let it pass.  If your brain could put it all together, who were you go argue with it?  So you moved on to the next.  But before you could even finish the question, that little voice was back ‘it’s C.’ 

 

Wait…you knew that voice?  Didn’t you?  You marked down C on your test and went to the next question, and sure enough the voice went off again.  ‘it’s C again.’

 

Your eyes went wide as you muttered the name of your boyfriend.  The boyfriend you loved, but may kill after this.  “Gabriel?!” 

 

“Heya, sugar.  Don’t mind me, just chillin’ in your noggin’.  Heard your prayer about failing.  I ain’t gonna let you fail, sweetheart.  We got this.”  He spoke in a smug voice, that smug voice you were going to strangle him over.

 

“It doesn’t count unless I do it on my own!  This is cheating!”  You mentally screamed back at him as you glared down at your test.  It was taking all your will power not to just scream out loud, but then the proctor would know something was up, so instead, you just stared down at your test and kept your mouth shut.

 

“No, it’s not cheating…it’s divine intervention! Celestial help!” 

 

“Go away, Gabe.  I’m serious.  I have to do this on my own!”  You pleaded with him.  “If I fail, at least it was my failure.”  You tried to reason.

 

You heard him give an exasperated sigh before he caved.  “Fine…but you’re almost done. I’ll keep you company in here, okay?” 

 

You just gave a soft smile as you let your mind wander back to your test.  It wasn’t the first time you have had a mental conversation with Gabriel, wouldn’t be the last.  But you had to admit, having him there, in the back of your mind, was comforting as you continued on. 

 

You were on question 76 out of 80.  You marked the answer as ‘C’, but then froze when you heard him mutter a ‘wrong’. 

 

You took a deep breath before sighing.  “Gabriel…”

 

“What?!  It’s not cheating!  There are still three other answers to choose from, I’m just letting you know that ‘C’ isn’t one of them!”

 

“GABRIEL!”  You screamed, not only in your mind, but out loud.  Your eyes went wide as you looked up to your proctor, who had jumped up and knocked over her coffee in shock at your outburst. 

 

“What is the meaning of this!?”  She demanded.

 

“I’m so sorry…I just…I just forgot I forgot to feed my dog this morning.”  You were a horrible liar.  If it wasn’t evident already, Gabriel talking in your head proved your point.

 

“Wow, sweet cheeks.  That was lame.”

 

“Finish your exam, no more out bursts.”  The woman insisted. 

 

So you quickly turned your attention to the test and answered the last three questions before quickly leaving the testing center.  Oh…you were gonna kill him.  Yep, run him through with his own angel blade…he was going down.

 

“Now…is that any way to think of the man you love.”  Gabriel said as he leaned against your car.  You went to take a step towards him, to rip into him and yell and scream, but the exhaustion from that test got the better of you and you just ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.  “I got you, sugar.” 

 

You heard a snap and found yourself back in your apartment.  You took a deep sigh as you squeezed him tighter.  “I love you.”  You whispered softly as he lifted you up into his arms, carrying you to bed. 

 

“I love you too, baby.  Now rest.  I’ll make some lunch and we can relax the rest of the day, okay?”  He gave you a quick kiss before heading out.  “Oh but real quick.  For lunch, are you feeling…A: pizza, B: Sandwich. C: BLT, or D:…I think you know what D stands for.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at you, sending you into a fit of laughter.

 

“C for lunch, A for dinner, and D for dessert?”  You shot back quickly with a wink before rolling over and cuddling into your pillow.

 

“That’s why I love ya sweetheart!”  Gabriel practically sang as he walked out. 

 

Sure, he drove you mad, crossed some lines of what was acceptable or not, sometimes he would make you want to strangle him, but no matter what.  Your angel loved you, and you loved him, and you wouldn’t change that for the world. 


End file.
